


Patience

by ChancreDoll



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancreDoll/pseuds/ChancreDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles meets Erik for a special training session. Mostly just sex with a little introspection and a bit of teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Patience  
by ChancreDoll**

Luckily, Charles didn’t have the opportunity to repeat his mistake of trying to strip off Erik’s turtleneck. The difficulty of clothing had already been taken care of for him.

When Charles entered Erik’s room, steam was rolling on the floor through the bathroom door and Erik was emerging from the mist, waist wrapped in a towel. Charles’s smile would have been predatory if it hadn’t also been tempered with the memory of Erik's arms and head stuck in the turtleneck, and of his own embarrassed struggle to yank Erik free.

Charles wasn’t sure which emotion to go with, amusement, anticipation, or full-on raging desire. He chose all three.

Erik’s expression echoed Charles's mischief, but with his customary restraint. “You’re late for our 'special training,' Professor,” he admonished, pausing just past the doorway, framed by light and condensation.

Charles tucked his hands into his pockets and gazed appreciatively over Erik’s bare chest and the towel wrapped tight and low over his hips. He took in the lines of Erik’s taut shoulders, the curve of his stomach, and the silhouette of promise hidden beneath the towel.

“So sorry,” he said. "I had important things to do. Of a teaching nature, you know." He knew there was no reason to hide his admiration, he could tell that Erik was pleased by the inspection. Even if Charles hadn’t been a mind-reader picking up on the resonance of Erik’s emotion, he would have known by the way Erik ran his fingers through his hair, slicking back his wet locks with an inviting smile.

“It's bad manners to make someone wait,” Erik said. His faux-sternness failed to conceal his desire. The movement in the towel covering him proved as much.

Charles delighted in Erik’s enthusiasm and he praised himself for creating such anticipation by offering Erik the “special training session.” He’d almost crawled out of his skin, waiting for Hank and Alex to finish up, knowing Erik was nearby, stripping off his sweaty jogging suit and waiting.

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” Charles said as he locked the door and closed the distance between them. “And a good skill to practice.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Practice? Who? You or me?” He asked slyly, with a tilt to his head that was barely perceptible, but which screamed 'come-hither' to Charles.

“Both I imagine.”

Charles’s jacket flew in the general direction of the chair. Erik’s towel hit the floor.

Those clothes were soon followed by Charles’s shirt, and without the drama and delay caused by a certain turtleneck. Then they were pressing against one another, arms wrapped awkwardly in their haste. Erik pushed his cheek against Charles’s face before growling. “I'm done with waiting.” He clutched Charles to him while planting eager wet kisses on his jaw.

Charles weaved his fingers through Erik’s hair, repeating Erik’s earlier tease. But Charles grabbed and pulled firmly, bringing Erik’s face up from his exploration of Charles’s throat for a lingering kiss.

Charles eased back for air and gazed into Erik’s steel blue eyes. “I’m wearing too many clothes.” He wasn’t sure if he said it out loud, accidentally broadcast it into Erik’s mind, or if the fact was just obvious from the way he groped at Erik’s back. Either way, Charles didn’t care because it had the result of making Erik ease his thigh from the hot pressure of Charles's groin long enough to undo the button of his pants.

When Erik used his powers to unbuckle Charles’s belt and pull down the metal zipper, Charles reluctantly broke eye contact long enough to yank his slacks down. “You know,” he breathed while shucking his trouser leg in one swoop with his shoe and sock, “if you can do that, why don’t we just wear metal clothes and save the time?”

Erik expelled a quick laugh, leaning back against the wall. “Rust,” he said.

Charles almost stumbled, attempting to pull loose the last leg of his pants before his shoe was completely off. He was distracted by the lean metal of Erik’s body shrouded half in the dark of the bedroom and half in the light from the bath.

As soon as Charles was naked, Erik pulled him close between his spread thighs. Erik’s long fingers spread possessively over Charles’s ass. Charles melded himself onto Erik so their chests, stomachs, and groins pressed together. He felt the length and hardness of Erik’s erection and shifted so it touched the needy skin of his own cock.

Charles slithered his hands up to Erik’s nape and insistently brought Erik’s mouth down to his own. He needed to pull Erik to him, to place Erik physically within his body, just as Erik's mind had once been inside him. They kissed deeply and slowly while Charles moved his hips and teased Erik's cock with his.

Erik broke the kiss to trail his lips down Charles’s neck again. Charles knew it was a spot Erik was always drawn to, so he tilted back his head and opened his throat to Erik.

Erik moaned appreciatively and spread his palms up Charles’s back. He worked his kisses over the hollow of Charles’s neck and bent slightly to make his way down between Charles’s breasts and down his torso.

Charles’s telepathy was on high alert due to his arousal, but it was unfocused for the same reason. He picked up random echoes of Erik’s attraction and desire, and even more erotically for Charles, Erik’s sense of security and belonging within Charles’s arms. “That’s what I want,” Charles mumbled.

Erik straightened and stepped around Charles, reversing their positions.

“Oh!” Charles expelled air when Erik pushed him back into the wall. Erik was on his knees before Charles knew what was happening. Charles realized his comment might have sounded like a different request then he intended. When Erik kissed his belly and made his way past Charles's navel, Charles threw out any remorse at the possible miscommunication. “Oh, yes,” he purred, bracing his hands behind him.

Erik held Charles’s hips and ran his tongue from the base of Charles’s erection to the tip. He tickled the skin at the top until Charles hissed, then he took Charles into his mouth. Erik began slowly moving his tongue and lips around Charles’s cock. Charles groaned and jerked his head back into the plaster. “Shit,” he exclaimed, again with double meaning.

One of Erik’s hands left Charles’s body and Charles watched him slip it down beneath his own legs. He moaned at the sight of Erik’s shoulder pumping his own cock while his wet lips were stretched over Charles’s length.

Charles’s fingers once more found Erik’s hair and he caressed the crown of Erik’s head as he watched Erik work the both of them. The tight muscles of Erik’s back coiled and twanged, his head buoyed gently to and fro, and his lashes fanned his cheeks as he pressed his eyelids together tightly. “Yeah, oh God yeah,” Charles mumbled, along with a string of other nonsense as he watched Erik perform with customary intensity.

Even though Erik’s hand was lost from Charles’s line of vision, he could see when Erik’s arm quickened into a furious rhythm. Erik turned his jaw to place more of Charles’s length inside his hot mouth, then he began working his head back and forth more rapidly.

Charles inhaled with intense pleasure tempered by disappointment at the thought of ending the encounter. He longed to savor every moment with Erik. 'Wait! Wait!' he thought. However, Charles's mental voice, always stronger, took over automatically and 'spoke' where he never would have said anything aloud. Erik immediately pulled his mouth free of Charles's cock with a small trickle of spittle and Charles realized he'd conveyed the thought to Erik's mind unintentionally.

“No! Sorry, I didn’t mean. I --” Charles gasped and mumbled in dismay before he saw that Erik was anything but perturbed.

Erik leaned back on his heels, still quickly stroking his thick cock. “I heard,” he said thickly. He ran his free hand over his chest as he pumped. His expression was positively smug.

Charles stopped being worried he'd spoiled things, and realized he could orgasm just from watching Erik. Erik's expression of exaggerated and double-meaning self-satisfaction was intoxicating. The sheen on his body and the stroke of his hand as he brought himself off was almost better than the blow job. Almost.

“Shit,” Charles whispered. He slid to his knees across from Erik and reached forward. “Let me . . . .”

“No.” Erik stilled the hand on his slick cock and pushed Charles back with the other. “You said wait. Now be patient.”

Charles furrowed his brow. He knew his expression had given away his consternation when Erik chuckled. Despite the desperate need for relief in his cock, Charles marveled once again in the complexity of Erik.

But Erik didn’t take time for reflection. He began frenziedly stroking himself again, never veering his gaze from Charles.

Charles squeezed his own erection and pulled slowly to avoid matching Erik’s pace. He watched Erik’s slick stroke like a starving dog eying a bone.

Erik’s lids began to flutter and Charles knew he was close. He lifted his free hand to his temple and sent impressions into Erik’s mind to urge him onward. “You’re with me. By my side. We're together.” He both felt and saw Erik’s immediate reaction. Erik arched his back and clenched his teeth. He only broke his stare from Charles when he was almost to his climax and his eyes closed. “You’re not alone,” Charles whispered in Erik's mind. Erik released a low moan and came. Erik sunk back on his haunches and drooped. Charles couldn’t believe he looked even more alluring.

Erik raised his eyes in mock defiance. “What’re you waiting for now?” he asked wearily.

Charles loved Erik’s sarcasm as much as his intensity and everything in between, but even he had limits. Without restraint, he shoved Erik backwards. Erik willingly tumbled back, propped on his elbows, and let Charles straddle him.

“God, you are glorious,” Charles breathed as his greedily ran his hands over Erik's chest. He didn’t even attempt to avoid listening into Erik’s mental response. Charles reveled in Erik’s swirling emotions of pride, pleasure, hidden fear of inadequacy, and finally deep desire to please. That confusing mix made Erik Erik and made Charles love him.

Charles did stop himself from psychically broadcasting the latter thought. He still feared spooking Erik. He wasn’t sure if he was successful, he was too caught up in his desire for Erik to make sure. But judging from Erik’s tender touch, Charles was reasonably certain Erik wouldn’t be running of any time soon.

“Come here,” Erik commanded.

Charles stretched forward beside Erik and they sprawled on the floor, bodies touching and hands caressing. Charles pulled Erik's fingers to his lips. He licked the cooled come from Erik’s hand, then ghosted his mouth over Erik’s knuckles and palm. He kissed the pulse point at Erik’s wrist and began to work his way up Erik’s arm with tiny licks until he saw the tattoo. 214782. The identity Shaw and the Nazi's gave Erik. Charles didn’t realize he was staring until he felt the sharp sting of Erik’s thought echoing his physical voice.

“Stop.” Erik’s harsh whisper punctuated the press of his hand into Charles’s jaw. He pulled Charles’s face towards him.

Charles wasn’t shocked that Erik seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Charles often wondered which of them was really the telepath. Erik's eyes softened any inference of anger Charles might have intimated from his words. But Charles didn't probe Erik's mind to be certain. When Erik cupped Charles's face gently in his powerful hands, Charles knew there was no need.

“Isn’t it bad enough you’re always trying to change the world as it is?” Erik asked. “You want to change the past too? Leave it. I am what I am.” The resignation in Erik’s voice sent a shudder of fear through Charles, down his spine to his feet.

“So much pain,” Charles said absently, the memories of what he'd glimpsed in Erik's mind were so powerful, he marveled that Erik could bear their full impact.

Erik ran his fingers over Charles’s lips with a hint of a smile. His voice was very low, but insistent. “Not here with you.”

Charles felt the truth of Erik’s belief ebb through the mental tides of their connection. That, even more than the stroke of Erik’s skin, rekindled the fire in Charles’s body. Erik’s hand, slipping down between them to grasp Charles’s erection, was even more insistent.

Charles drew in a breath and pushed his face into Erik’s. Their lips met and Charles hungrily opened Erik’s mouth, tonguing him with a moan.

Erik’s answer was a pleased grunt and he let Charles lead them for awhile, finally breaking the kiss to slide down Charles’s body. He reached Charles’s engorged cock and grabbed the base, leading it into his hot mouth. He squeezed and made a few wet pulls with his lips, but that was all it took.

Charles barely had time to reach for Erik’s drying hair again, before his hands involuntarily clenched into fists. He had waited long enough. Charles spurted his orgasm while Erik licked and stroked the last drops out of him.

Charles released his head into the carpet with a less-painful thud then the one with which he’d hit the wall. Erik crawled up beside him, then crashed dully onto his back. They sprawled together on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Charles’s nerves were on fire and his muscles threatened to never work again. He eased his mind open towards Erik, just a crack, and let Erik’s similar contentment cover him like a warm blanket.

The velvet brush of Erik’s voice nudged Charles from his stupor. “What was this ‘special training session’ about anyway?” Erik teased.

Charles smiled without turning his head. Patience, of course,” he said. “Patience.”

 

....fini....


End file.
